Paige is the Oldest 3: Resolutions
by WelshCanuck
Summary: fic 3 in the Paige is the oldest series. Tradegy continues to strike just before midnight on New Years Eve. Can Phoebe figure it out before its too late? And at the same time can Paige and Piper solve the growing rift between Prue and Phoebe?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Phoebes mind drifted back to two years before. Grams was still alive as they all planned to go in separate directions. Well Prue and Piper went together. She went with her friends. Leaving Grams alone. But she knew Grams would have Aunt Gail over and some close friends so she wasn't really worried.

But now she wondered if she would be home alone or at least home with her sisters. She had being back almost two years but still most of her friends she was catch up with. All her Wicca duties weighed before her personal ones.

The soft knock came through her door as it was pushed open revealing Piper standing there ready to go to work.

"Hey Phoebs. Prue and I are meeting after work. Feel like joining us?"

"I don't know Pipe."

"Come on. We can go to that new club. And we can make plans for tonight."

Phoebe thought a minute or two as Piper walked in and sat on her bed.

"New Years Eve." Phoebe said having just wondered herself. "OK. But as soon as Prue and I start fighting. I'm coming home."

Piper wasn't even sure where to begin. Phoebe had been home a nearly two years and still, her and Prue fought the same as they did when they were kids. Though lately she was fairly certain of what the rift was between them. Their newly discovered, now oldest sister; Paige. She filled in a gap for Phoebe that she didn't have when she was growing up. A Sister in all forms of the word. Not a sister who doubled as a mother figure. For Piper she found herself caught in the middle again, or still. She was between the fights with Phoebe and Prue and now she found herself between Prue and Paige.

"You two. You both need to make resolutions to get along next year." Piper laughed as she got up and walked out of her sisters' room.

Phoebe watched as Piper left her room before making her way across the hall to Prue's room. Seeing it empty she moved across the bed and lifted up the hand set on the phone. She hesitated a moment before dialing the number she had memorized not that long ago. The phone rang for the fourth time and she was about to hang up when it was picked up.

"Bay Center, How may I direct your call?"

"Um, Paige Matthews please." Phoebe waited patiently for her sister to pick up her phone. She wasn't even sure why she had called Paige in the first place. But the sound of her voice at the other end brought her back as to why.

"Paige, hey its Phoebe."

"Hey sis. What's wrong?"

"Excuse me?" Phoebe was bewildered as to how Paige even thought something was wrong.

"Phoebe I know you enough to know that tone in your voice. Did you and Prue have a fight?"

"No. But I think we are about to." Phoebe sighed into the phone as she flopped back on to Prue's bed.

"What's up?" Paige knew the tones of her sisters voice. And she knew it wasn't really something Phoebe would want to discuss on the phone. Or something Paige could cure on the phone.

"I don't know. She is been acting weirder lately."

"Look Phoebe why don't you come by the office. We can go out to lunch and talk about it."

Phoebe paused a bit before answering. She knew that deep inside that Paige was part of what was between her and Prue. Maybe she shouldn't. But she was her sister. "Ok. I'll meet you at your office. Say noon?"

"Noon would be perfect. I'll see you then honey." Paige hung up the phone and took a moment to read into the unsaid words of her littlest sister. She had been working at the social center for more then a year now and knew the signs. But she had to get Phoebe to talk to her. Or more so she had to get Phoebe to talk to Prue.

* * *

Prue sat at her desk at Buckland's going over the latest pieces acquired by the auction house, but her mind was drifting elsewhere. She leaned back into her large office chair and closed her eyes pushing back the headache she felt coming on.

She thought back not that long ago when Paige walked into their lives that night at P3. How she had helped Piper save her and Phoebe from Rhona. But lately everything with Phoebe was turning into a '_Paige wouldn't do that' _conversation.Or_ 'I wish Paige was around when we grew up at least then I would have had a sister, not a mother wanna be'._ Prue took in a deep breath and fought back tears she felt welling up inside.

The ringing of the phone brought her out of her memories and back to reality. A reality where Phoebe and her were gonna have to sit down and talk.

"Prue Halliwell."

"Prue. Hi. Its Paige."

Prue ran through her mind as to why Paige would be calling her, "Paige hi."

"Look I'm not really sure I should even be doing this. I am still new at this sister thing. I don't want to break some secret sister code."

"Um Paige. What are you talking about?"

"Phoebe." Paige was hesitant even calling Prue. She knew her sister was yet to truly accept her into their family and Paige didn't blame her. For the last 25 years Prue was the oldest, she was the mother figure to set down the rules. Then along Paige came to upset the apple cart.

"Oh." Prue felt her heart drop at the mention of her baby sisters name. What had Phoebe confided into Paige that she couldn't come to her with?

"Look I don't even know what is going on. But I just got off the phone with her and she sounded upset. I think for whatever reason she is upset with you. And I think I know why."

"Because of the way I have felt about you." Prue replied stating what she knew Paige already knew.

"Yeah." Paige wasn't surprised that Prue knew why Phoebe was upset.

"Yeah. I keep meaning to get together with her. But it never seems like a good time. Maybe the New Year we can find some time together."

Paige took in what Prue was saying. "Prue it isn't a matter of finding the time or making the time. You two are sisters."

"I know Paige but Phoebe and I have always had this, on and off relationship."

"Well now that you have the family heritage. Maybe you two need to find a way to turn it on. Permanently."

Prue knew Paige was right. But Paige was new to the family fireworks. It wasn't ever that easy with her and Phoebe.

"Look Prue meet me for lunch. Maybe I can help you with this. As a sister and as a social worker." Paige suggested though wondering what her interference would do with her own relationship with both her sisters.

"Ok. I can met you at Michelle's, say noon?"

"Let's say just after. Give me a chance to get out of here."

"Ok. I'll see you later then." Prue hung up the phone wondering deep inside what was going on with Phoebe.

Piper made her way around the bar making sure that everything was going to run smooth for lunch. Her mind was still on Prue and Phoebe and ever since Paige and her had saved them from Rhona. She looked back and thought of how close she had come to losing both her sisters. It wasn't something she liked to think on to much. She still recalled the nasty flu/cold that Phoebe had after. A worse version that she had to before Rhona came into their lives.

"Piper phones for you. It's your sister."

Piper took in a deep breath not even sure which sister it was. But lately it didn't matter, one of them always came to her with a problem from the other. "I'll take it at the bar." She replied, though almost dreading what it was. Sister problems or demon ones, no matter what it was always had her in the middle of them all.

"Phoebe?"

"Paige."

"Sorry." Piper replied wondering why Paige was calling her at work. "Piper I asked Prue to lunch to discuss some Phoebe issues. You think you could join us?" Paige hoped that having Piper there as their ever lasting buffer would help ease the tempers and help get them to what was really bothering them.

"Um sure, where you going?"

"Michelle's just after noon."

Piper looked around the restaurant. She knew everything was under control but she felt deep inside a piece of herself whenever she left, "Yeah sure I'll meet you guys there."

"Great."

Paige looked back at her pile of work she needed to do but she had a feeling that her sisters problems where more important.

Phoebe and Prue arrived at almost the same time. The youngest scowling at the oldest.

"And you are her because?"

"Because Paige asked me to, God Phoebe what is up with you lately?"

"Maybe because you won't let me alone and are mothering me to death, just like you did when we were younger."

"If you are referring to Rhona don't even get me started. You were the one that took off down that ramp without me."

"Ok see that is what I am talking about. You never for once think I can take care of myself. Especially now with the Wicca."

"Ok correct me if I am wrong you do not have an active power. Sue me for caring." Prue shot back quietly as she looked around the restaurant, making sure no one could over hear them.

"Ok see that is what I am talking about. I don't need to keep hearing that. You know what, you have lunch with Paige. I'm leaving." Phoebe turned around and almost ran into Piper, as she stormed off.

Piper watched as Phoebe left. "What happened?"

"Same as what happens at home." Prue sighed watching her baby sister leave.

Paige was making her way towards the restaurant when she saw Phoebe walking away. Closing her eyes she knew that some how Prue and her had a run in before either herself or Piper had a chance to mediate.

"So we spending NYE with just the three of us?" Paige asked as she approached the table.

"Well, unless you have a miracle to bring Phoebe back. The answer would be yes." Piper said as she looked over at Prue.

The day passed, as the night came forth. Phoebe was getting ready to go out with her sisters. All thoughts of the afternoon forgotten. Or at least put aside till next year.

Prue waited downstairs till she saw Phoebe emerge from the steps.

"Wow, you look great."

"Thanks." Was all Phoebe said she still felt some of the words said earlier that day.

"Phoebe." Prue reached out to her sister and pulled into a warm loving hug. "I will always love you."

Phoebe stood in her sister's arms taking in the love coming to her. And giving just as much back. "Me too."

Piper stood at the landing watching the two of them. _Another thaw in the ice_ she thought to herself before walking up to them. "Are we going?"

Prue and Phoebe laughed as they pulled out of the hug but Prue kept her arm around her littlest sister. "We are going."

* * *

The music soothed away the troubles of the old year. That was what it was for. Toss out the old and Ring in the new. But as the midnight hour approached all four sisters sat beside one another. Reflecting on what had happened to them this past year and since they became witches.

Prue reached over and pulled Piper and Paige into a hug as they all watched Phoebe dancing with yet another guy. But it was then that Prue saw him. She felt her protective instincts kick in as she pulled back.

"Um guys I think we have a problem."

Piper followed Prue's gaze and spotted him standing at the rear of the club. "So."

"Let's get him." Paige said as she starred towards him.

"Wait, what about Phoebe?" Piper started but it was too late, the demon had already spotted them.

"To late. Come on." Prue grabbed their hands and took off after the demon.

--- ----

Phoebe was dancing when she saw her sisters move. It was movement she knew well. _Demon._ She thought as she broke from the dance floor and headed towards them.

She burst through the back door to watch her world crumble.

"You can not defeat me witches." His arm shot out faster then any of them could react to. As a beam of energy slammed into Paige and Piper.

"_**NOOOOO!"**_ Phoebe voice cried out as she tried to run to Prue before it was to late. But it was.

"Say goodnight to your sister. Witch." He taunted as the energy ball hit Prue before Phoebe could even reach her. She watched as he disappeared before her, only to leave her with nothing left to live for. Her sisters were gone as she held Prue in her arms and cried for all the lost times gone and yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

The clock rang twelve a New Year started, but Phoebe was numbas she sat on the pavement holding on to Prue. There was so much yet for them to do, to say to each other, and now she was gone. Like her mother was gone. Never to hug again, to snuggle up with, to laugh with. She looked beside Prue to see Piper starring up at the stars, the blank expression of death on her face.

Her eyes moved voluntarily across the alley to Paige. Her body bent at an odd angle, the scorch mark on her chest was all Phoebe had to see to know that her new sister was gone as well. So much time yet to be filled in. So many memories to share with her. To get to know her. A time that was now gone forever.

She leaned over and buried her face into Prue's neck, her tears falling freely. The sobs lost on the noise to the News Years crowds. The start of another year but to Phoebe it felt like the end.

She didn't even remember going home. She thought she saw police and an ambulance and hearing Leo's voice but everything was a distant fog. She lay on her bed her mind wondering off to happier times, and even times not so happy. At the end of a demon vanquish, finding out about Paige. It all felt so surreal

The sun broke through the curtains early. Too early for Phoebes liking, everything from the night before still fresh on her mind. Now she had to face the fall out. She pulled the covers over her head not wanting to face the day, though she knew eventually she would.

Having made her way out of bed and into the shower she cursed as the cold water slammed into her. "Just another reminder of what's not here." She spoke to herself as she shuddered under the cold water.

Having got dressed and making her way downstairs' she paused at the sounds and the smells. "Leo?"

"Like Leo can cook Phoebe."

Phoebe stopped in her tracks at the sound of that one voice. A voice she knew couldn't be real. She quickly ran to the kitchen as to see Prue sitting at the table and Piper over the stove. The same place she was every morning.

She closed her eyes and opened them again to see the same sight. She wasn't sure to scream or hug them both, she was just shocked.

"Phoebe please tell me you put gas in my car after using it last night." Prue didn't even look up at her sister

"Um yeah." She replied but everything was happening again. It was as if the day had reset itself. "Um guys. Do you notice anything different?"

Piper turned and gazed at Prue then to Phoebe, "No. Why?"

"I just have this feeling that I have seen this all before."

Prue looked up at Phoebe, the last time she had that feeling Andy was killed. "Phoebe?"

"I can't explain it. It just feels weird. But different then last time." She added as she looked over at Prue.

"Ok I have to get to work. Phoebe we will talk about last night when I get home."

"Prue I was out with Paige I already told you that." She felt her defenses standing up.

"Yeah and we will discuss it when I get home, I'm late." Prue grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

Phoebe watched as Prue left the Manor. "Piper."

"Don't even pull me into this Phoebe. You should have called." Piper replied as she went back to breakfast.

Everything felt like déjà vu to Phoebe as she made her way through the day.

Her new CD played through the stereo in her room. The beat just enough for what she wanted. Christmas day was past and all that was left now was New Years. Then everyone would forget about the season and get back to the normal lives they lived. She wondered when hers and her sisters would return to that normalcy.

The soft knock came through her door as it was pushed open revealing Piper standing there ready to go to work.

"Hey Phoebs. Prue and I are meeting after work. Feel like joining us?"

"I don't know Pipe."

"Come on. We can go to that new club. And we can make plans for tonight."

Phoebe thought a minute or two as Piper walked in and sat on her bed.

"New Years Eve." Phoebe said having just wondered herself. "OK. But as soon as Prue and I start fighting. I'm coming home."

"You two. You both need to make resolutions to get along next year." Piper laughed as she got up and walked out of her sisters' room.

Piper laughed as she exited her sisters' room. Though she knew that the laugh was more for Phoebe then anything.

Phoebe sat on her bed thinking of the years before the celebrations that she had been through. She thought of Paige and the years they had spent apart. This one thought drawing her across the hall to Prue's room and lifting up the phone. "Paige hi."

"Phoebe. Everything ok?" Paige hadn't known her sisters long but she knew the signs of being upset."

"Um. Prue and I just got into something. Just the usual."

"Look Phoebe why don't you come by the office. We can go out to lunch and talk about it."

"Ok. I'll meet you at your office. Say noon?"

"Noon would be perfect. I'll see you then Phoebe." Paige hung up the phone and took a moment to read into the unsaid words of her littlest sister

Prue had made her way to work but kept her mind on Phoebe. She had stayed out late the night before and neither her nor Piper knew where she was.

It wasn't until she walked back in the door to the Manor at 2AM that she let her guard down. But then she had let her instincts take over. She had gone after Phoebe and how irresponsible she had been, how she had always been.

Prue thought back and wasn't even really sure why she had been so mad. She knew Phoebe was perfectly safe with Paige. It just felt strange to her that someone else was now also watching out for the youngest Halliwell.

The phone broke her from her thoughts as she lifted the phone from its cradle. The sound of Paige's voice made her push back the thoughts she had been having.

The talk was short and brief, each one almost feeling the other out as to what to say. But it was the same thing on both their minds: Phoebe.

"Look I don't even knew what is going on. But I just got off the phone with her and she sounded upset. But I think for whatever reason she is upset with you. And I think I know why."

"Because of the way I have felt about you." Prue replied stating what she knew Paige already knew.

"Yeah." Paige wasn't surprised that Prue knew why Phoebe was upset.

"Yeah. I keep meaning to get together with her. But it never seems like a good time. Maybe the New Year we can find some time together."

Paige took in what Prue was saying. "Prue it isn't a matter of finding the time or making the time. You two are sisters."

"I know Paige, but Phoebe and I have always had this on and off relationship."

"Well now that you have the family heritage. Maybe you two need to find a way to turn it on. Permanently."

Prue knew Paige was right. But Paige was new to the family fireworks. It wasn't ever that easy with her and Phoebe.

"Look Prue meet me for lunch. Maybe I can help you with this. As a sister and as a social worker." Paige suggested though wondering what her interference would do with her own relationship with both her sisters.

"Ok. I can met you at Michelle's say noon?"

"Let's say just after. Give me a chance to get out of here."

"Ok. I'll see you later then." Prue hung up the phone wondering deep inside what was going on with Phoebe.

Paige closed her eyes hoping in her heart that she was doing the right thing. She also hoped that in a public place that neither sister would go off on the other. But as she made her way to the restaurant she felt her hope dashed when she past by Phoebe.

She wanted to go after her but something on Phoebes face told Paige to let her go. And as she approached Prue and Piper she knew her decision was the right one.

"So we spending NYE with just the three of us?" Paige asked as she approached the table.

"Well unless you have a miracle to bring Phoebe back. The answer would be yes." Piper said as she looked over at Prue.

* * *

Phoebe sat on the swing letting it just rock back and forth gently. She didn't get Prue. Paige was their sister. How hard was it to let someone like that into your life?

She glanced at her watch and started for home. She had talked to Piper briefly after the lunch and agreed to go out with them for New Years Eve. After all, it would be their first one with Paige.

Prue looked up when she heard the door to the Manor open and close. She wanted to talk to Phoebe and she knew now was a good a time as any. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Phoebe replied as she sat down across from Prue.

"Look Phoebe I'm sorry, about today. It's just hard for me sometimes."

"To let me be my own person and have fun with Paige."

"No. Hard for me to see you as all grown up. You will always be my baby girl. And yes partially with Paige. Its hard for me to know there is someone else out there who would protect you as I always have."

"Prue she's your sister too. And I know when you open up and really get to know her, you'll love her like I do. She is a lot like you."

"Oh?" Prue looked at Phoebe wondering in what way she thougt Paige was like her

"Yup. She watches out for me when it looks like I am going the wrong way. And she keeps after me for being mad at you." She smiled over at Prue, "So. Tonight we go out have fun and ring in the New Year. Tomorrow what say the three of us can go do something. Then you'll see."

Prue smiled up at Phoebe who was pulling her to her feet. "Deal."

* * *

A few hours later when they were all getting read to go out. Prue waited downstairs till she saw Phoebe emerge from the steps.

"Wow, you look great."

"Thanks." Was all Phoebe said. She still felt some of the words said earlier that day.

"Phoebe." Prue reached out to her sister and pulled into a warm loving hug. "I will always love you."

Phoebe stood in her sister's arms taking in the love coming to her. And giving just as much back. "Me too."

Piper stood at the landing watching the two of them. _Another thaw in the ice_ she thought to herself before walking up to them. "Are we going?"

* * *

The party was well on its way as the midnight hour dawned closer. But as the three older sisters were standing around laughing and enjoying themselves Prue spotted what would end the New Year for the witches. "Um guys I think we have a problem."

Piper followed Prue's gaze and spotted him standing at the rear of the club. "So."

"Let's get him." Paige said as she starred towards him.

"Wait, what about Phoebe?" Piper started but it was too late, the demon had already spotted them.

"To late. Come on." Prue grabbed their hands and took off after the demon.

--- ----

Phoebe was dancing when she saw her sisters move. It was movement she knew well. Demon. She thought as she broke from the dance floor and headed towards them.

She burst through the back door to watch her world crumble.

"You can not defeat me witches." His arm shot out faster then any of them could react to. As a beam of energy slammed into Paige and Piper.

"NOOOOO!" Phoebe voice cried out as she tried to run to Prue before it was to late. But it was.

She fell to her knees, taking Prue in to her arms as her tears ran down her face. The clock heard in the background but was lost on the one person in the dark alley that had seen her family, her life cut down in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

The partygoers were everywhere. But all Phoebe saw was darkness: Darkness that her life was now represented by. Her family and her life were lying around her in carnage. Lost forever.

She didn't even see the faint glow of Leo's arrival. She refused to look at him knowing that his heart too was breaking at losing Piper. All she could do was let her tears drift down her cheeks as she ran the back of her hand around Prue's face.

The pain in her heart tightened as she felt the familiar loss wash over her. A loss that she had felt before.

"Phoebe, Darryl is here." Leo's voice was fighting to stay in control as he looked at Phoebe, but still saw Piper lying there starring up at the night sky. He bent down and placed his hand on her forehand before bringing it down over her eyes. Closing them one last time.

"I can't leave them." Her voice quiet, as she held on to Prue tighter.

Leo looked towards Darryl as he walked down the alley. He could see the people starting to look at them, their human curiosity taking over. What should have been a night of joy and laughter, had turned into a living nightmare.

How could this be happening? She lived this once already how was she to get through it again. She felt Darryls arms around her, gently helping to her feet. She fought him as the coroner took her sisters away.

"Darryl, I got her." Leo held Phoebe in his arms as she cried into his chest. She could feel his own cries as he tried to be there for her, be strong, but he was losing a battle he could not win. His soul was lying in a black body bag strapped to a gurney. Her own soul joining her mothers and grandmother before her.

* * *

Darryl had made his way to his desk. His heart aching like it had only once before. But to see Prue, Piper and Paige lying there like Andy had less then a year before stopped his blood cold. How could anyone person commit such an act of cowardice as to kill three innocent women in such a brutal fashion?

He looked at the file sitting on his desk and didn't even want to open it. It was hard enough seeing them for real but to now stare at pictures of the same gruesome sight.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His thoughts went to the only survivor. Phoebe was numb. She wasn't responding to anything or anybody. Leo was the closet she came to any sign of her own life. He knew that this was going to be extremely hard on the youngest sister. But he vowed then, he would be there for her no matter what.

* * *

Leo looked in at Phoebe. The paramedics had given her a sedative, much to her displeasure. But in the end they had managed to calm her. He thought to the words she had said. _She didn't want to sleep. It would start again_. He was confused, but stayed with her.

Leo sat with Phoebe as she slept restlessly, before slowly walking aimlessly through the Manor. He had come to know every bit of it in just over a year. But each place was special to him for different reasons.

He walked through the kitchen and could smell Pipers perfume mixed in with her fabulous cooking. He could almost smell her Coquille St. Jacques. The smell of the peach schnapps as the prawns flambéed lightly before she added the cream and white wine.

He found himself out on the patio where he had talked a few times with Paige. Though she was still searching for her place in the family she had managed to fit in well. Saving Prue and Phoebe from Rhona as she tried to steal their life's essence.

Wandering back inside, past family photos, he stepped into the living room. He could almost see Prue curled up on the sofa lost in a book.

Now it was gone. All that remained were memories, his and Phoebes. He heard the familiar sound of ringing in his head as he he closed his eyes listening to them.

"Now?" he listened to the unseen words, "I don't want to leave her alone." He knew the effort was futile as he walked back up the stairs to Phoebe. Seeing her still sleeping he pulled the cover's around her and orbed out.

* * *

The sun broke through the slit in the curtains. Phoebe rolled over and looked at her clock: 912AM. She wanted to curl under the covers and never get up. Her world had crashed around her the night before and she didn't want to even get out of bed to face the now empty Manor.

As she lay there starring at the numbers on her clock, her eyes fell on there own to a photo sitting beside her. Prue, Piper and her sitting with their mother. It was taken on her second birthday.

"Take care of them Mum." Her words were but a crackle of herself. But as she forced her eyes closed she tried to stop the damn that was about to break, a damn that could not be held in.

She wasn't even sure how long she had laid there until she heard something. Praying it was Leo and not a demon she made her way out of bed.

Phoebe made her way down the stairs and slowly walked into the kitchen. Deep inside she had a bad feeling. A feeling that everything was wrong. But as she stepped inside her heart almost broke. As Prue read the paper and Piper stood over the stove.

"About time you got up. I was just about to come and get you." Piper looked over at her baby sister not seeing her face.

Prue kept her eyes on the paper, "Phoebe please tell me you put gas in my car after using it last night." Prue didn't even look up at her sister

"Um yeah." She replied but everything was happening again. "No I can't. Not again." She mumbled to herself but noticed Piper looking over at her as well as Prue now looking up from the paper.

"Phoebe you ok?" Piper moved a bit closer wanting an answer.

"I don't know. I… I think I am going crazy or something magical is going on."

"Magical like how?" Prue now gave her, her full attention.

"Magical, like I keep living this day over. Like I am stuck in time."

"Care to be more specific?" Piper looked at Phoebe and could see the strain on her face. She knew the signs from years: lack of sleep.

Phoebe looked from Piper to Prue and then back to Piper. "Guys I am not crazy. I swear something is going on."

Neither sister said a word.

"Phoebe look, maybe you just need some rest." Prue placed the paper down. "And tonight before we all go out we are discussing where you were last night." She grabbed her keys and started for the front door.

"I was with Paige!" Phoebe shouted back. "Like I told you a million times already."

Phoebe turned to Piper hoping for something. She had to stop this from happening again. Everything in her mind was fresh. Like it just happened. She had to stop it. She would die without her sisters.

"Piper I swear I am not nuts."

"Look Phoebs. Meet us for lunch, we're planning NYE."

"Ok fine, but I can tell you know we are going to get together and Prue and I are going to have another famous Halliwell fight." She said as she started upstairs. Her mind was twisting around how to stop this. Leo. He wasn't there maybe if he went with them that night he could heal them or maybe she should not be dancing as much and she would stop them from going outside.

* * *

Everything played out as it had. As much as she tried to stop it, but it all still happened. She called Paige. Paige called Prue then Piper. The fight at the restaurant.

She sat in her room. _Maybe if I didn't go. Maybe if none of us went then it wont happen. Everything will be fine. _"Guys can't we just stay home tonight?"

"Phoebe are you nuts. Its NYE." Piper looked at her. She had been worried all day about her sister but this was the final straw.

"Phoebe what is with you?" Prue reached out for her sister.

"I told you. I have lived this day before. A lot."

"Yeah, and we all died." Prue answered as the door bell rang.

"Look all I am saying is can't we just do NYE here, at the Manor?" She looked at Piper and Prue as she answered the door.

"Hi Paige. We have a slight delay."

"Oh. What's going on." Paige looked around to her sisters looking for an answer.

"Phoebe has decided to stay home. Something about us all getting killed at the club we are heading too." Prue looked over at her sister sarcastically.

"Well I'm cool here." Paige said as she looked from Piper to Prue.

Piper and Prue shared a look and then to Phoebe "Fine, we stay home." Prue said as she glared at Phoebe. Her message not going unnoticed.

* * *

The night dawned on as they laughed and talked. It wasn't as bad as Prue thought it might be. The only strange thing was how clingy Phoebe had been to all of them.

"Bathroom break." Phoebe jumped up as started up the stairs. She didn't want to leave her sisters, but with the amount she had to drink she had no choice, the bathroom was calling her name.

She came out the bathroom to an errie silence. The sound of Dick Clark on the TV as he called out the last ten numbers. By the time she reached the landing the fireworks had started. But all she saw was the carnage of a demon attack. She hadn't stopped it. She fell to her knees as the tears flowed down her face. Her heart broke again as her sisters lay dead in their living room. Her cry over shadowing the last strike of midnight on the clock.


	4. Chapter 4

How was this happening? How was she back here again? She had gotten up and once again words with her and Prue about the night before were spoken. She had just gone back to bed, she couldn't face this day again.

Piper walked into her room seeing her lying on her bed under the covers. "Phoebs?"  
"Not now Piper." _How could she begin to explain to her sisters what was going on, when she didn't understand it herself?  
_"You want to meet us all for lunch or something?"

It was happening again. She couldn't move. She wasn't going anywhere.

"We just want to talk to you."  
"Like that is what will happen with Prue there." Phoebe mumbled to herself

Piper paused as she started for the door, "You two. You both need to make resolutions to get along next year." Piper laughed as she walked out of her sisters' room.

_How long had she been lying there?_ Piper had left her alone the rest of the day. _Maybe she went to lunch. She hadn't heard her Jeep leaving._

She felt the bed sagging beside her, the presence of someone there. A soft touch brushing the hair from her face. She couldn't open her eyes. She wanted to but she couldn't do it, she didn't want to have to go through it over again.

"Phoebe I know you're awake." Prue's voice was soft, yet still she kept her eyes closed. "Phoebs wants wrong? Piper said you have been in bed all day. You aren't warm so what's going on?"

How could she make them understand? She had tried so many times before. She had not met then for lunch but still they died. She had Leo stay with them all night, and still they died. She went with them after the demon behind the alley. Again they died. She had lost count of the number of times her heart shattered. She couldn't do it again.

"Will you stay with me?" her voice was quiet, but she kept her eyes closed  
"Phoebe what's wrong?" Prue wanted to help her sister even after she had gotten mad at her the night before. But she knew there was more to Phoebe now then their fight a few hours ago.  
"I can't keep doing this. It hurts to much."  
"Doing what honey? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

Phoebe finally gave in. She wanted to see Prue. She wanted to grab on to her and never let he go. She did almost that. As soon as her eyes fixed on to her older sister she flung her arms around her neck and hugged her tight. "Just stay here with me."

Prue wasn't sure what to do. She knew something was bothering her sister so she did what came naturally for her. She moved further up the bed and held Phoebe close. Letting her know she was there for her.

Piper walked up the stairs hoping that Prue had been able to get through to Phoebe. She had called Paige and she was coming over. As she looked inside Phoebes room she smiled at the sight of the two of them together. But she cast Prue a worried glance. Prue gave her back a weak smile but said the unspoken words with her eyes. Phoebe hadn't said anything.

"You two making up for everything this year now? Leaving it kind of last minute wouldn't you say?" Piper moved in and sat on the edge of Phoebes bed resting a hand on the youngest leg. "Feeling any better sweetie?"  
"A bit. I just want you guys to stay here with me."  
"Phoebe what's going on? I wish you would tell us." Piper asked hoping to get her sister to tell tehm something  
"It's hard to explain, but its like I am trapped in a time loop and I keep reliving this whole day over and over." She felt the tears brimming behind her eyes. Tears she knew would start to flow as she continued her story. "It ends at midnight but you guys and Paige are killed by a demon right before. I always get there too late. I have tried different ways to try and stop it. But I can't. I can't do it anymore. It hurts to much." Her tears flowed as she buried her face into Prue's neck. Her fear of reliving it over and over racking her body into sobs.

Prue held onto Phoebe letting her cry in her arms. She looked over at Piper not believing her baby girl was going through this alone.

"I'm going to get the book. Maybe there is something in there." Piper leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of Phoebes head. As she started for the attic she heard the front door. She knew who it would be but started for the top of the stairs.

"Paige we're up in Phoebes room."

Paige took the quick left up the stairs leading her to her sisters room. Piper sounded more then a bit worried on the phone so she had taken off without even telling her boss she was going.

"What's going on?" she saw Phoebe in Prue's arms "Phoebe. You ok honey?"  
"She is stuck in some kind of time loop. She keeps reliving the day and at the end of we all get killed. She lives and then the days resets and she goes through it again." Prue summed up what Phoebe had just told her and Piper.  
"Oh my god. Can we stop this?" she ran her hand along Phoebes arm, giving her what comfort she could.  
"Pipers getting the book now." Prue cast her eyes down to her sister. "Honey we'll figure this out." She brushed the hair from Phoebes face.

The pages of the book turned as they all took turns trying to find out what was going on. Phoebe had always stayed close to one of her sisters.

Piper wanted to scream, "Augh! There is nothing in this stupid thing."  
Paige looked over at Piper feeling her sister's frustration, as it mirrored her own. "Maybe we're missing something."  
"We have all looked through the book a dozen times Paige. Nothing." Piper slammed it closed causing Prue and Phoebe to jump on the bed.

Prue felt Phoebe almost crawl into her lap, "Phoebe is there anything you think you might have missed. A detail you haven't tried yet?"  
"No. I tried not going to the club. I tried not getting out of bed. I tried everything. But it happens anyway. I can't stop it." She felt her tears welling again.  
"Ok. Well start over. Start with the first one. And then break it down. Maybe there is one constant that you are missing." Prue suggested as she held on to Phoebe.  
"Today is different then the rest." Her voice was quiet. Not wanting to hold on to too much hope that it was over.  
"We never went to lunch." Paige put in.  
"I never called you. We haven't made plans for tonight." She could feel it building inside her. "We stayed here all day."  
"Maybe that was all it took." Prue said with a smile. Seeing some of her old sister back again.

--- ----

Piper leaned against the counter in the kitchen starring out the window lost in her own thoughts. She felt the hand on her shoulder as she saw Paige's reflection in the glass.  
"Phoebe thinks she might have broken the loop."  
"Oh." Piper didn't move from her place.  
"This days is nothing like the ones before."  
"I hope so. I can't stand to see her going through this. I can't imagine going through what she has."  
"Me either. So. Need some help with dinner or anything?"  
"I thought you didn't cook?" Piper laughed at her sisters' reach.  
"I don't, but that doesn't mean I can't ask." Paige sent her a cheeky smile, one that reminded Piper of Phoebes.

--- ----

Phoebe rested her head against Prue's lap. "You really think it's over Prue?"  
"Well you said everything about today is different. Let's hope so sweetie."

Phoebe didn't move. Until she heard the yell from downstairs. Both her and Prue jumped off the bed and started towards the stairs.

"Phoebe wait here." Prue didn't want her sister to have to witness them dying again. But then maybe this was different demon. Maybe it was broken  
"No way Prue!"

"Hello witch." His metallic voice filing the quiet void in the Manor. "Haven't you figured it out yet. You can't end this. It's _FOREVER_." The energy ball flew from his hands slamming into Prue before Phoebe could even get to her.

She looked past him and saw Piper and Paige lying on the floor of the dining room, the blood around them telling the story.

"Not forever. I won't do this any more." She pushed past him towards the kitchen.

He followed her with his eyes not sure what was going on. The clock started its toll towards the end of the year.

"I won't do this for you. Your game is over." She clutched the knife in her hand. "You lose demon." The knife slammed into her chest as the pain registered across her face. Though brief that it was, she knew the game was over. She had seen her sisters die for the last time. Now they would all be together.

* * *

The sun sparkled down over the waters of the bay. The city was quiet for now. Until the dwellers moved about to start another day.

Softness. Was this what heaven was like? The familiar touches of home? Home. It came back to her. She pushed back the covers and looked at her desk,

"No. No. NOOOOO!" Phoebe fell to her knees as her day started again.


	5. Chapter 5

Prue was the first to burst through her sisters' door to find her sitting up in her bed just shaking. She felt Pipers presence right behind her.

"Phoebe its ok we're right here." Prue reached out to grab her baby sister but to her surprise Phoebe pulled away.

"Get away from me. I can't do this again. I won't."

"Phoebe. It's ok sweetie Prue and I are right here." Piper went to place her hand on Phoebe shoulder but her sister pulled away.

"No, not again. I won't do this. I won't. I'll run. I'll find somewhere safe till I find the answer." Phoebe didn't even acknowledge her sisters in her room now. She moved around grabbing clothes and tossing them on the bed. "Shower. Dress. Book of Shadows." She was in a daze. If she ignored her sisters it wouldn't be real she wouldn't go through it again. "Leo he can help. Maybe. He has to I can't do this."

Prue watched as Phoebe moved about her room in a small frenzy. She was babbling to herself not making any sense what so ever. She turned to find Piper doing the same. Both were wondering what was going on.

"Piper lets leave her be a bit." Prue suggested as she started out of her sisters room though still keeping an eye on her

"Prue. Are you nuts?" Piper was a little more then shocked at her sisters' suggestion.

"No. Look she cringes at our touch and I get the feeling she either doesn't know we are here or she is ignoring the fact we are." Prue insisted.

"Probably has something to do with last night." Piper mumbled to herself. Wishing that her sisters would just get along.

* * *

She flipped the pages frantically. She knew from last time that they had found nothing in the treasured tome or her ancestors. But she knew there had to be something here to stop this. She was slowly going crazy. And if that was the plan then who ever this demon was, was succeeding.

"I've stayed in her all day. I haven't spoken to any of my sisters since I woke up. Things must have changed. I have to break this loop." But as Phoebe thought everything was fine it wasn't. Events of the day remained the same.

* * *

Paige walked up the street spotting two of her younger sister sitting at a table at the bistro. "Prue. Piper."

"Paige hi." Piper waved to her oldest sister.

"We're early." Prue put in.

Piper could see the disappointment on Paige's face. "Phoebe?"

"In the attic. Been there all day." Piper put in. "She woke up this morning.."

"Freaked out. Is the phrase Piper."

"Prue." Piper scolded.

"What? She was. She was ranting about not doing it again and she pulled away from us like we were fire burning her skin." Prue argued her point to both Piper and Paige.

Paige took it all in but was shocked at the way Phoebe was acting. "She seemed fine last night. Any ideas?" though she was older, she was new to the craft and on that she trusted her younger sisters.

"None that she is sharing with us." Prue said.

They chatted a bit more about Phoebe and then turned to plans for the night.

"So Paige meet us at the Manor at 10:30. And hopefully we will have talked some sense into that baby sister of ours."

" If not?" Paige asked wandering what they would do.   
"If not, we go to the club without her. We got the tickets we're going." Prue added a she stated her mind.

"Prue you're kidding?" Piper looked in disbelief at her older sister.

"Actually Piper I'm not. Look we have tried to talk to her, tried to get her out of the attic. She won't. She won't tell us what's going on. We can't help her if she won't tell us. And I get the impression she doesn't want to be around us for the same reason."

"Maybe there is more to it Prue." Paige suggested.

"No Paige, it isn't always that simple with her."

"We have to try Prue." Piper pleaded

"I didn't say I wouldn't. But if she doesn't want to come I am not going to force her."

The conversation played out as it had many items. Prue wanted to go with or without Phoebe. The fight from the previous night still fresh on her mind.

Piper playing mediator between Prue and Paige as Paige wanted Prue and Phoebe to work it out.

As they broke from lunch Piper watched her two older sisters make their way to their vehicles.

"Resolutions. That is what is needed here. For two of my sisters to stop fighting." Piper sighed as she made her way back to her own vehicle and headed towards home.

* * *

Piper had tried when she got home. "Phoebe if this is about you and Prue last night I think you need to talk about this. At least make some kind of resolution for next year to get along."

Prue went up and tried again. When Paige came over she too went up and tried to reason with Phoebe. She had even gone as far as orbing into the Attic to her baby sister.

"Phoebe."

"No get out. I can't go. I won't. I can't keep seeing it I can't keep living it." Her tears ran freely as she moved away from Paige.

* * *

The sun had long since set. She heard her sisters leaving the Manor. But she didn't move. She paced back and forth almost waiting for it to happen again. She knew it would. Even with her hiding out she waited to once again wake up in her own bed. At least this time her heart wouldn't break as she held Prue in her arms.

She waited. She had moved from the attic to the main part of the house, casting a glance now and then at the grandfather clock. She watched as midnight came closer. She waited as the first gong echoed in the empty house. Then another, followed by another. How many would she hear before she knew everything was ok. But as it struck ten she saw the familiar blue and white orbs of their Whitelighter appearing. She looked up and saw his face. She knew it was going to happen again. Either that or it was broken and she would live the rest of her own life without her sisters.

"Phoebe."

"Leo. I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"They _needed_ you." His voice was with an angry edge she had never heard before. But she knew she couldn't explain it. But she felt something inside her. As she had thought about the day and all the ones before. She had worked it out. There were only two things she hadn't changed. And she knew she would have to go through it again, though she wasn't sure if she would have the strength.

She felt her heart starting to break once again. She needed to be there she should have been there.

"Take me." Was her only words, as Leo took her hand and orbed out to the alley.

It was the same as the times before. She kneeled at Prue's head and took her in her arms as her tears flowed freely. How many more times would she endure this?

* * *

She woke again to the same sounds. To the same day. She knew her sisters were down stairs. But she knew what to do. She started the day like all the rest.

She greeted Prue and Piper in the living room. Once again Prue had made reference to her night out with Paige. She didn't want to fight her then. So she let it go with they would talk about it later.

She sat on her bed listening to her new CD from Christmas. Piper would come in about now. She thought as the familiar knock came on her door and Piper emerged. Something about her and Prue getting along, and making a new years resolution.

She made her way to Prue's room and picked up the phone making a lunch date. One she knew Paige would invite Prue and Piper too.

She let everything play out as it should. She knew a long time ago that this loop was different then when Andy was killed. Then it was Tempus resetting time, till Rodriguez killed them all. But this time it was as if the demon was playing with her. To get her to actually try and stop it. But at the same time, driving her mad. Driving her mad for his own insane pleasure. Because she tried once to kill herself, but it started again anyway. She knew the only way out was to beat him at his own game. And she knew tonight she would do that.

She sat on her bed wanting to go downstairs with Prue and Piper. But she couldn't do it. It wasn't the right time. She was going to play everything about this day like it was the first time. And she knew she had the answer. It was in her heart all this time.

Prue waited downstairs till she saw Phoebe emerge from the steps. "Wow you look great sis."

"Thanks." Was all Phoebe said, she still felt some of the words said earlier that day.

"Phoebe." Prue reached out to her sister and pulled into a warm loving hug. "I will always love you."

Phoebe stood in her sister's arms taking in the love coming to her. And giving just as much back. "Me too."

Piper stood at the landing watching the two of them. _Another thaw in the ice_ she thought to herself before walking up to them. "Are we going?"

Prue and Phoebe laughed as they pulled out of the hug, but Prue kept her arm around her littlest sister. "We are going."

* * *

The music soothed away the troubles of the old year. That was what it was for. Toss out the old and Ring in the new. But as the midnight hour approached all four sisters sat beside one another. Reflecting on what had happened to them this past year and since they became witches.

Prue reached over and pulled Piper and Paige into a hug as they all watched Phoebe dancing with yet another guy. But it was then that Prue saw him. She felt her protective instincts kick in as she pulled back.

"Um guys I think we have a problem."

Piper followed Prue's gaze and spotted him standing at the rear of the club. "So."

"Let's get him." Paige said as she started towards him.

"Wait what about Phoebe?" Piper started but it was too late, the demon had already spotted them.

"To late. Come on." Prue grabbed their hands and took off after the demon.

Phoebe watched them all leave. She had to time this right to make it work, she was certain of that.

She emerged from the back door to see her sister facing off to the demon. "Change one thing that is all it will take. But it has to be the right thing." Phoebe said to herself as she watched the demon face off towards Paige.

"Time to die witches."

As the energy bolt left his hands Phoebe leaped in front of it putting herself between it and Paige.

"_**Phoebe!**_ " Piper cried out not noticing the bolt coming towards her and Prue.

Phoebe felt the bits of gravel cutting into her flesh. What happened? She slowly pushed herself up from the ground as she looked over at her sister. Paige was lying lifelessly against the brick wall, as Prue and Piper lay beside each other. The look of death on their faces.

She crawled slowly and numbly towards Paige. This didn't happen. She was to stop it. Save Paige and it would end. Save the sister new to your heart. She had it figured out. As she crumbled as she held Paige in her arms. Her cries lost as the clock struck midnight to start a New Year.


	6. The End

She lay in bed trying to work out what had gone wrong. She was positive that was the answer. But it wasn't. Now she had to start over. She had one other option and after that she was giving up. It was too much. All she would do after that was stay in her room and let it happen.

She had two options in her mind left. Go with Paige or go with Piper. Every time before she had changed everything but always gone to Prue. Last time she went to Paige and tried to save her. This time it was going to be Piper.

She made her way down stairs knowing that her and Prue would have words about the night before. Maybe that was the key she thought. I come home earlier, hence avoiding another round with Prue. But somehow that didn't seem like that was the answer. She tossed everything in her mind as she wandered into the kitchen aimlessly.

"Phoebe about last night."

"I know Prue we will talk about it tonight. Before we go out." Phoebe answered her sister before she said another word. She just wanted to get through this day, and end this. Then after everything was done she would deal with the rest.

Prue looked up from the paper and cast a curious glance at Phoebe before looking over at Piper, who only glanced back and shrugged. Not knowing how it was Phoebe knew what Prue was going to say.

She had to play it out. Just this one more time. As she lay on her bed she heard the knock. Even if she didn't know who it was from previous experience she would know anyway.

"Come in Piper." She called out as the music from her new CD filled her room.

"Hey you. You wanna talk about that?"

"What?" Phoebe looked at Piper not really sure what she meant.

"Downstairs what. How did you know what Prue was going to say to you?"

"Long story. Are we going out tonight?"

"We were planing on it." Piper was curious as to Phoebes behavior. Something wasn't right.

"Well let me know."

"Look if you and Prue…"

"I know can't get along maybe we should make New Years Resolutions to that effect."

Piper raised her one eyebrow at her baby sister, "Ok now I am worried. What is going on? Did you cast a spell or something?"

"No I didn't cast a spell. Call it sister intuition."

Piper laughed and headed out the door, "Love you. And I will see you later."

Phoebe watched her go and waited a bit before once again making her way across the hall to Prue's room. Lifting up the phone she called Paige.

Phoebe sat on the front steps waiting to go and meet Paige. She knew Prue and her would once again have a big fight. They always did. She kept running everything through in her mind, trying to work it out. What she would do. But as she sat there something ran across her brain. Something she hadn't thought of. Was that it? It made sense. It was so simple. Too simple. Too simple to be the answer; but what if that was it.

* * *

She was leaving work on her way to lunch with Paige. But she hadn't expected the person in front of her. Not now anyway.

"We need to talk."

"Now?"

"Now." Was all she said as she grabbed her sisters' arm and made their way to the park.

* * *

Prue looked up when she heard the door to the Manor open and close. She wanted to talk to Phoebe and she knew now was a good a time as any.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Phoebe replied as she sat down across from Prue.

"Look Phoebe I'm sorry about today. It's just hard for me sometimes."

"To let me be my own person and have fun with Paige."

"No. Hard for me to see you as all grown up. You will always be my baby girl. And yes partially with Paige. Its hard for me to know there is someone else out there who would protect you as I always have."

"Prue she's your sister too. And I know when you open up and really get to know her, you'll love her like I do. She is a lot like you."

"Oh?"

"Yup. She watches out for me when it looks like I am going the wrong way. And she keeps after me for being mad at you." She smiled over at Prue, "So. Tonight we go out have fun and ring in the New Year. Tomorrow what say the three of us can go do something. Then you'll see."

Prue smiled up at Phoebe who was pulling her to her feet. "Deal."

A few hours later when they were all getting read to go out. Prue waited downstairs till she saw Phoebe emerge from the steps.

"Wow you look great sis."

"Thanks." Was all Phoebe said as she still felt some of the words said earlier that day.

"Phoebe." Prue reached out to her sister and pulled into a warm loving hug. "I will always love you."

Phoebe stood in her sister's arms taking in the love coming to her. And giving just as much back. "Me too."

Piper stood at the landing watching the two of them. _Another thaw in the ice_ she thought to herself before walking up to them. "Are we going?"

The party was well on its way as the midnight hour dawned closer. But as the three older sisters were standing around laughing and enjoying themselves Prue spotted what would end the New Year for the witches. .

Phoebe watched her sisters from the dance floor. She knew what was about to happen as she started to weave through the crowd.

"Guys?"

"Demon." Prue said as she took Phoebes hand in hers and they all made their way to the back door.

He stood there waiting for them to appear and he didn't have to wait long. "Well you decided to step forward this time." He looked directly at Phoebe.

"This time?" Prue kept one eye on the demon as she turned towards Phoebe slightly.

"And this time you are going down. This end here and now. And I think you know that. Don't you?" Phoebe's words were confident but she didn't want to hold onto too much hope for fear of a crash and finding herself reliving it again.

He stood before them not moving. He wasn't sure what she was talking about but something inside him made him think again.

Phoebe stepped back and took her sisters hands.

_Demon of time_

_We command you to stop._

_No loops to make._

_Your time has elapsed_

He laughed as the spell read.

"You can't defeat me with a spell witches. She needs to break the loop." He laughed, almost enjoying what he was seeing, the shock on their faces as they knew the spell hadn't worked.

"So I need to break the loop. Find that one thing that ends it all." Phoebe moved closer to him she could almost feel her sisters reaching for her. Wanting her not to get to close.

"You can't defeat me witch." he said with a glee to his voice.

"Hmm." Phoebe cast a glance over her shoulder and saw the worried look on all her sisters' face. "So I guess this doesn't count then."

He looked at the paper before him. It wasn't true. He took his eyes up and looked at her, before casting his eyes back to the three behind her. "No. This can't be."

"It is. And I think about now you should start to feel that burning feeling of hell inside you." Phoebe said knowing that now it was over.

He looked at her but he knew she was right, he could feel it. The feeling of failure as the Source ate away at his darkened soul.

"See you in hell." Phoebe reached out and forced her hand through the flames and she pushed him back into a swirling vortex of fire.

* * *

She didn't even remember the ride home. All she knew was she felt her sisters around her. Piper driving with Paige in the front seat, as she snuggled against Prue.

She had walked into the Manor in a fog. As Prue led her to the kitchen. quickly reaching for the ice pack and applying it to her forearms which had been burnt.

"You ok sweetie?" Piper reached and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Phoebes ear.

"I am now." She answered as she leaned into Prue.

"Come on, let's go sit down." Prue guided Phoebe to the living room as they all sat around a fire Paige had started.

"Good way to kick in the New Year. Kick ass on a demon." Phoebe laughed, as she let the ice sooth the pain in her arm. Her head resting on Prue's shoulder as Piper sat at her feet and Paige on the coffee table, with her one hand taking one of Phoebes in hers.

She heard the clock strike one, as she felt herself relaxing. Prue ran her hand through her baby sisters' hair. She had been through so much in what to them it was 24hrs. But to Phoebe it was more then ten days. At least that was as far as she counted.

Phoebe had explained everything to them. And as she was giving up hope had recalled one thing that was constant in them all. Pipers words to her.

"So me telling you that you needed to make a Resolution with Prue to get along next year, this year, was all it took?" Piper almost laughed at the idea.

"Yup. But I was too blind to see it. When I sat on the steps this morning after, calling Paige, I got to thinking. That was the one thing I had not changed and you said to me each and every time."

--- ----

Sleep was all she wanted. A sleep filled with no worry of the next day starting her nightmare over. A sleep where she knew her sisters would be there, and she would not see their deaths.

Paige had leaned in hours before and placed a kiss on her baby sisters' cheek before getting up to go.

"Paige stay. Tonight anyway." Prue suggested. She was reaching out as well, and she wanted Paige there in the morning for Phoebe.

Paige smiled at Prue, as she helped the older two make Phoebe more comfortable in her own bed.

The sun shown through the next day as she stirred. She felt the bodies beside her and smiled as she looked up and met the ice blue eyes of her older sister.

"Hi pumpkin."

"I am not the filling for Thanksgiving Pie."

"You are to me." Prue smiled as Phoebe moved closer and snuggled into her sister. "I love you Phoebe."

"I love you too Prue."

"Are we handing out I love you's because I need one." Piper smiled at her sisters with almost the same cheek grin Phoebe had.

"Me too." Paige replied as she caught sight of her three younger sisters.

It still amazed her so much that she had this family. A family she needed to care for in her own way. But for now they would all celebrate the start of a New Year together. Though they all knew Phoebes nightmare would be with her for some time. For now they would hold each other in the love of each other's arms, as the older three held the baby letting her know her nightmare was over.


End file.
